Alone in the Darkness
by Tano
Summary: Rated for Violence. The spirit detectives are sent to an academy to uncover a big mystery. What happens when Hiei falls in love? What is this web of lies that slowly unravels as they go on?


**Alone in the Darkness**

**Don't Get Near Me**

AN:I know, I know I haven't been updating. It's just that I have extrmeme writers block. I'm not sure when I'll be continuing the other stories, but I felt like writing this one because I feel angst and overly dramatic. R&R

**.:.Hiei's POV.:.**

_I cannot believe I fell for that woman. It was supposed to be a simple mission, which ended up leading to a large web of lies and deceit. I left my guard down for one moment and she attacks with her charm and beauty. She was perfect in every way except one. Sakura had everything, beauty, strength, wisdom, and a friendly nature. The only thing that tainted Sakura was her position in the giant web. She was the daughter of a man named Sho who was the boss of a very powerful business. Sho didn't get to that position without murders and lies. Because of him Sakura is in a wooden box six feet under the ground! I have absolutely no idea how I fell in love with that stupid wench. It all started with that mission that lead to the death of the only one I cared for besides my sister, Yukina._

**.:.Somewhere in Japan.:.**

"Where the heck are we, Urimeshi?!" The loveable voice of Kuwabara (^^, I'm in love...I don't see why everybody hates him...he's a great guy.) shouted as they arrived at their destination. 

"We're right in front of the Lotus Star Academy, the most prestigious place if you ever want to learn swordplay or the martial arts.¡± Kurama answered for Yusuke, staring towards the large academy.

¡°Let¡¯s just get this mission over with.¡± Yusuke while heading towards the school. it rested on the top of a mountain, surrounded by trees. It was beautiful to look at with a pretty design. The academy was a ring of buildings, surrounding a courtyard for training. Each building had a cozy look to it, identical in appearance. Surrounding the living spaces was a large, beautiful garden filled with a variety of flowers. 

¡°Good morning, newcomers.¡± A melodic voice drifted towards them. The origin of the voice came from a young Japanese girl, most likely a student here. Her hair fell down to her waist, black as night and soft as silk. The student¡¯s skin was a pale, creamy white color that seemed to glow with radiance. Her face was flawless, without a thing that distorted the perfect image. The most beautiful thing about her were the eyes. Both were a violet color, like two perfect amethysts. ¡°I am Sakura, Sakura Masahiko. I will be your guide around the school for several days.¡± The girl bowed, strands of her hair falling in front of her face.

¡°Man, she¡¯s pretty.¡± Kazuma said as Sakura began to walk towards the line of stairs, beckoning with a wave of her hand. 

**(AN: I****¡¯m so jealous! ****–cries-)**

**.:.Garden.:.**

Hiei stood outside, glaring at the pretty plants. The smell was overpowering due to his improved senses. The scents of the flowers were beginning to give him a headache. Inside was just as bad with all those idiots running around. As Hiei began to walk, the sound of rustling leaves drifted towards his ears. He turned and glared at Sakura who sat in a tree. A cheerful smile slid on her face as she jumped down.

¡°Hello, Hiei is it?¡± Sakura said while walking towards Hiei. She was dressed in comfortable clothing such as a t-shirt and shorts. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. 

¡°Hn.¡± Hiei glared at the taller girl. He was in his usual dark attire with his sword by his side.

¡°Well you don¡¯t seem like much of a talker.¡± Sakura playfully punched Hiei in the side. Hiei began to grumble, glaring at the girl.

¡°Get away from me, woman.¡± Hiei said while moving away slowly. Sakura followed him as he moved, watching him curiously.

¡°You know, you don¡¯t seem like a human.¡± Sakura responded while staring at him.

_Does she know? Does she know I__¡¯m a demon?_ Hiei began to wonder as Sakura smiled mischievously.

¡°I know what you really are.¡± Sakura replied while poking him in the shoulder.

_Does she know? Does she really know my true form?_ Hiei continued to think about the current dilemma.

¡°You are¡¦¡± Sakura paused for an effect.

_How does she know? _Hiei thought as Sakura smiled towards him.

¡°You¡¯re a leprechaun!¡± Sakura shouted while pointing at him. 

¡°Hn.¡± Hiei began to walk away, Sakura following closely.

¡°You know, you¡¯re really mean. You need a hug!¡± Sakura exclaimed and tackled him while hugging the annoyed demon. 

¡°Get away from me!¡± He shouted. Soon Hiei disappeared from sight before Sakura could say anything.

.:.Later.:.

Hiei sat on the roof of the cabin that was his supposed home for now. Kazuma, Yusuke, and Kurama had already settled in. Luckily they were all in the same cabin, but unfortunately Sakura¡¯s cabin was right next door. It was late already, nearly one in the morning. Suddenly the sound of a door opening and closing came from next door. Hiei looked up to see a familiar figure run out and towards the direction of the stairs. Silently he followed to see what the girl was up to. 

.:.Somewhere.:.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the abandoned warehouse. A tall girl with dark hair came towards a room and entered. Drops of water splashed on the cold, cement world. Rays of light brightened the main area of the warehouse until the door closed. Inside was the strong odor of cigar smoke and alcohol. A man sat on a stained leather chair, counting his money.

¡°So you¡¯re here.¡± The man spoke with little concern towards the girl.

¡°Yes, I¡¯m here. Sho, I think-¡° The girl was rudely interrupted by the sound of a hand slapping on the hardwood table.

¡°You have no respect. I am your father, not some person. Call me father!¡± The man ºÄ was supposed named Sho shouted, a cigar in his mouth. 

¡°I¡¯m sorry, father.¡± She spat out the word father as if it was poisonous. ¡°You really have to stop this. This is endangering our lives like it did to mom.¡± The girl yelled out in angst.

¡°Your mother is dead! Get over it!¡± Sho shouted while slamming a glass cup onto the table. It shattered on impact and pierced the man¡¯s hand. Blood flowed from wounds on his hands, but instead of yelling pain, he began to laugh wickedly. ¡°Leave, wench!¡±

The girl nodded and obeyed. She opened the door and quickly walked out, her hair flowing behind her. As she walked back through the main area, sounds of footsteps mixed with a new one. Cries of pain came from another section. The mysterious girl shuddered, several tears of sorrow falling from her eyes. She suddenly ran towards the door, tears streaming down her face. Little did she know that the presence of one of the new exchange student was there, watching everything.

AN: Hoped you liked it. It focuses mainly on Hiei. I will do this for Botan, Koenma, Kazuma, Kurama, and perhaps Yusuke. Look out for the stories of Kurama and Kazuma soon! ^_^ I know this might be short. I¡¯ve had too much schoolwork lately and I¡¯m behind in my grades -_-


End file.
